Arc 1 Episode 19 : The strongest storm.
Thunrian: " Two Months have passed." Thunder said to Gale as they had been walking up the hallway. " They haven't even tried to give Nimbus a KIA, or MIA. He's just.. " Off The Grid." Something isn't right." He said as he had his brother follow him up the stairs. Before long he'd open the doors to President Yun's office. ( http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=_qgdjv7ymGQ ) "...." President Yun had been staring out of his window with his back turned on the duo had been in casual clothing. In the room would be an assessment of people, Operative and Warrior alike. "... Yun." Thunder said with a slightly piercing gaze in his eye. This War was maturing him. "...Before you Speak Thunder. Look around."Thunder would stop, his frown on his face as he looked at all of the Yun Corp Personal military personnel in the room. " I Know what your about to ask me, And I know what your about to say. I Am aware that you, Nimbus, your brother, all went to boot camp together." he said crossing his arms. " I Know, you want to find your friend. And to be quite frank... he's to valuable of an asset to be left unattended to for this long." Thunder clenched his fist, blood dropping down the palm of his hand. " I've been meaning, to speak with you! I need to know. RIGHT NOW!" Thunder said stepping forward. "... Minamori..." He said through clenched teeth. " Ah, you mean the 1st class that died." " Don't you lie to me Yun!" Thunder said quickly. " You know, Minamori didn't die. She Defected, I saw her, I fought her. She told me things about what Yun Corp really was. But I didn't believe her. So to Majority of your staff... Tell us. Tell us what's really real!" Thunder said with his head up. President had been smoking on his cigar, nodding his head before he turned to all of his employee's. " The Xiao Lang, Have been fighting us. For more than Just old Glory." he said ashing his cigar. " We've been fighting the Xiao Lang, because they've been trying to stop Yun Corp from sapping the Geo energy from the planet. They think were plaguing the planet and Pushing it to revert back to the Harvest. But, were not." He said looking at his workers. " The food you eat, geo energy, the energy and lights in your apartment, your yun CORP provided homes mind you, geo energy. Your TV's, Your cell phones, your refrigeration. GEO, ENERGY!" He said clapping his hands together. " Geo Energy is like oil, a sacred resource. plentiful and something to die for..." He said clenching his fist. " Now, with the truth out. Who Wants to quit?" He said turning to them all. ".... Well?" Thunder turned his head to the right. "...You can't. Because even if we are the 'bad guys'. The Xiao Lang, have your friend. Yes, I've known about this for quite some time, and yes you can scream and shout at me all you want. But I don't care. I'm not your enemy. The Xiao Lang is. They have something, that, you, want!" He said finally slumping into his seat. " Thunder, Gale I want you to lead the teams. Remy, when it's time to I want you to take a team ahead of them and scope the areas for enemy forces where you'll be able to warn and tell them about. Your first Priority for both teams however. Is to find Ms.Lane, she's more than likely getting ready to leave the city now. I have her out on important busniess.I'll leave finding her to Thunder and Gale. Once you two find her, then Remy and his team can move out and do there part. You just point them into the right direction..." He said pulling his hands together. " Tch... So that's it... anything else you've been hiding. " " Thunder, your a solider. You don't ask questions, you don't question orders. I thought you knew this... atleast your father, understood." Thunders eyes lit up, and shame broke across his face as he turned his back. After everyone had asked there questions and the such, Yun would have finally waved them off after answering them. "...Dismissed." Yun said as he turned around in his chair. By now the three teams would have more than likely made there ways outside more than likely all in full gear attire and ready to go. ( State all your bringing in your first post, no last minute stocking or random item using stuff. ) Thunder geared himself up in his full WARRIOR attire. Equipped with his blade Xcalibur on his back along with all of his items from before. His hands behind his head as he waited for everyone else to make there way down for the search of Ms.Lane. SladeMars: -(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rZFUBIkQxyA and http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1DE3e_hkBFo PLAY AT THE SAME TIME) The sound of boots hitting against metal stairs echo through the large ominous laboratory, barely keeping the sounds of the large Thunderstorm muffled from above. This night had been long and rough, and the storm had not been much of aid to the laboratory’s electrical systems. In the sky above the lab is a large Super Cell Cumulonimbus cloud. (http://gabrielgalaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/08/the-mothership-zf-8930-98076-1-002.jpg) The body of the cloud would not be seen to the naked eye due to the ambient light of the moon not being able to extend passed the cloud itself. The winds around the area itself move at 89 knots, moving at a cyclonic rotation. The rain showers the entire area with droplets of water the size of small marbles. Lightning fills the skies, striking every five seconds on an average observation. All four types of lightning begin to fill the skies as they erupt in cloud, lighting up the entire inside of the cloud. The Supercell itself can only be seen when the lightning strikes. In cloud is by far the most powerful of the four lightning types as it is a huge bolt of lightning practically exploding within the cloud itself. Some lightning strikes onto the ground, creating the cloud to ground lighting cracks. Lightning dances across to other clouds and also striking the air, creating the last two forms of lightning of Cloud to air and Cloud to Cloud. Inside of the lab itself, the footsteps begin to stop once the pair of large black boots stop at the edge of the staircase. The Hunter adjusts his glasses on his face and looks into the lab to see the doctor working at his computer. The Hunter asks him as he begins to slowly walk into the lab-“Have you hit any progress with my former Pupil?”- Around the doctor is a good amount of pods filled with human life, attaching to a breathing apparatus; floating in the liquid filled pod. The Hunter looks around and sees that Nimbus is not in any of these pods. But before The Hunter can ask anything about it, the doctor types away on his computer and says-“Indeed…Your Pupil is a rather special experiment of mine...He is different from all the rest. Apparently…The reason why WARRIOR is so effective against our Xiao Lang forces is…because they are experimented on before even going to battle…”-The Hunter nods his head-“This isn’t new knowledge to the Xiao Lang…So what makes Nimbus any specialty?”-The Doctor laughs a bit and then turns on his swivel chair to face The Hunter. (http://img.gawkerassets.com/post/9/2013/02/hojo.jpg) The doctor then says to The Hunter in a stern tone of voice-“He is the key to making Project S.L.A.D.E. a success!”- The Hunter looks baffled and asks-“S.L.A.D.E.!? We gave up on that project months ago! No one ever survived that kind of DNA change!”-The Doctor nods while fixing his glasses-“This was true…Nimbus came to change that…His DNA…It is special…His WARRIOR genetic enhancement is nothing compared to what we have given him now! He will be the Tip of The Sword for the XIAO LANG once we are finished!”-The Hunter asks-“Where is he?”-The Doctor nods and takes him to another room in the lab. Once The Hunter steps inside of this new room, he looks up to see thousands of wires and tubes connecting to one large pod and inside is none other than Nimbus. On the floor “SLADE” is read on a golden plaque. (http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100828113404/finalfantasy/vi/images/e/e1/Jenova_Tank.jpg) The Hunter asks-“What are the tubes feeding him!?...How much did you use of The Noctum!?”-The Hunter grabs the doctor by the collar of his lab coat now growing furious at what he is seeing. Even though The Hunter knew Nimbus would become an experiment, he had no clue it would have been taken to this point. The Doctor looks into the glasses of The Hunter to see his own reflection and The Doctor begins to speak, his voice now becoming more sadistic and creepy-“I…I used it all…We didn’t have enough for more than a few more tries with life forms…So…I took the initiative and gave it to your favorite student…I thought…I thought you would be happy.”-The Hunter drops the doctor and he quickly falls to his knees from the fall. The Hunter then lowers his head, placing his hand on the metal wall. He then says to himself in a slight whisper-“Nimbus…I am sorry…”- Ryoji: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BQeMxWjpr-Y ) “I know…it seems odd. I didn’t know him to well, but I know him well enough to know one cannot simply “Kill” Nimbus. It makes no sense, it’s just a big cover up.” As he and gale made their way into the office, and the scene ensued, gale wasn’t filled with one ounce of tension in his entire body. He was lax…incredibly lax. So much so, the bland and emotionless tone on his face, as the convo between Thun and Yun would make one think he was just plain heartless or inconsiderate, but it wasn’t that. Since his death and resurrection, Gale has shaprned up a little bit. Not losing his personality or quirky comments, but more so learned to take in even more than what he was doing before. As such he took the conversation in stride, not saying a word to Thun, the president, or his crew of static goons, that stood there like they were worth something. ‘Pft. Bum assess…no better than your average t.v henchmen.” Gale thought to himself. When the president asked who wanted to quit, Gale would casually raise his eyebrows and hold his hand up not really giving a two shits. He made it publicly clear he wouldn’t mind quitting, but his quirk was blatantly ignored, and gale would merely shrug it off, and continue listening. As the conversation ended, and he and thun left the office gale would shake his head. ‘one day, I’m gonna rob that guy for every penny he’s got and not give to shits about it afterwards.’ Gale would put on his full WARRIOR attire equipping himself with his accumulated items, his weapons satchel which contained a new pair of shiny sky blue blades, that contained a dark blue pinstripe design in the center of them. Curtousy of bestie Miya. They fit his style perfectly, more so short swords than actual daggers, but they took little time getting used to. Gale would then, open his dresser, and pull out 12 kunai, well stubbed daggers with 2 holes in them, and strap them along his sides for just in case purposes. His SOCOM pistol on his leg, along with 2 extra magazines, and his old reliable combat knife in his back belt for those tight pinches he’d need it. Gale would. Gale would walk along side thun, and wait with him, outside. Looking both ways up and down the street, he’d try to play it cool, before placing his hands on his hips and looking at thun. “So…is she gonna pop outta thin air or…..what. Damn. I shoulda ate that sub before we came down here. The hell was I thinking. …and those chips. Wait. I think al ate those…” Al would pop up from gales shirt chirping, and then suddenly emitting a grown man’s blech that echoed rather vibrantly. Gale would laugh aloud, and fist bump his little companion. “Niiiiiiiiiice.” Gale would sit on the ground indian style, his hands folded, and unleash a huge yawn, waiting for everyone else to come down. Thunrian: ( http://youtu.be/iPcUTizVtTs ) Thunder and Gale both would have led a team of two men with them. Scoping the city and down for this Ms.Lane. " Gale, Thunder! We found her." " Roger that moving to your area now." Thunder said nudging his brother after there long search the WARRIOR scout team had stopped Ms.Lane in the middle of the road getting ready to leave for town just like president Yun had stated. Refering to her leaving because she had been on important busniess for him. " So, President Yun said to talk to you about some events as of two months ago." Thunder said to the female. " The only thing that comes to mind to me that links back for 2 months. Was that Hunter guy, and me finding out where he was located. Do you need his coodernates?" Thunder looked over at his brother Gale with a questionable look on his face. "...?" Soon turning his head back over to the female " 2 months, so you told this to president Yun almost two months ago huh. Alright... give me the coordniates to the location." After the deed had been done and they sent the lady on her way, Thunder would turn to Gale. " Just as we suspected, he was hiding this like we thought. Alright, I have the coordinates putting it into my tactical visor." This visor works with the Sentry system, a software application that optimizes an armor suit's microframe computer and also allows a direct link to Luna's systems as well. When the Sentry system is running, more power can be devoted to computer analyzing management. And Like its been stated before. LUNA, The Locator Unity Network Assembly, or LUNA is an AI created by Hiro within the first few days of staying within his shabby apartment in district 2. During his down time from piecing cluse together during ark 14. She is represented visually by a holographic blue image of a female digitized character and aurally with a feminine voice. Not only is she linked to his Projection tool, but she is also linked to every bit of Tech that Hiro owns. So she's basically everywhere. This is helpful for the young warriror because she can provide basic information and highly detailed explination depending on what she can get her hands on. Luna's intellgence speeds and processing is godly in a since. She possesses the analytical prowess of a supercomputer, allowing her to compute and process information at great speeds within Yacto seconds of a time. " There exactly 120 miles out from your current postion Mr.Highwind. In an old hidden base, flying there may be your best way of getting inside. It is not heavily gaurded from my satilates pick up but then again. From this satilates postion it hasnt been updated in 4 years. it's best you use caution despite my readings." Thunder nodded his head. " Alright, roger that Luna. Gale screw that we'll never get there quick enough. I cant get to Soramaru its to far back and we'd lose to much time. If only we had something that allowed us to fly there in records time and could hold two people and was convient enough to fit in ones pants pockets that resmebles something of a chocobo!" Thunder said pinching his nose. SladeMars: -(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D6btu54EAm0) Hunter slowly turns around and The Doctor looks fuzzled, slowly standing back to his feet as well. The Doctor then adjusts his lab coat, giving a soft sigh.-“Slade will be something no one would ever expect in this war…He will be the weapon that brings the Xiao Lang to victory…”-Hunter raises a brow-“What did you call him?”-The Doctor is led to smirk a bit, his teeth giving off a slight twinkle-“His new name…Nimbus Kinkade died that night by your rifle…His heart stopped and his soul returned back to Pandora…”-He slowly turns to face Nimbus-“Slade is the rebirth of your former pupil…He will have no memory of the life before him…No emotional connection to the people from his past…Even from his brother…Sei’tan…”- Hunter rubs his face with his right hand-“Sei’tan will recognize his own brother…How do you plan on letting that pass?”-Doctor shrugs his arms-“Think about it Lance…Nimbus had escaped the Xiao Lang over five years ago…To all the Xiao Lang, Kahn killed him during the escape. And to Yun Corp, Nimbus is either KIA or MIA…The entire existence of Nimbus Kinkade or Kraja’vi Izanaga is completely erased. In both lives, he is dead…Slade Mars will be someone different than anything Nimbus or Kraja’vi could have ever been.”-Hunter looks away from the Doctor and asks-“You had to give him my last name?”-The Doctor laughs sadistically and says to Lance Mars-“I thought you might find that a little funny…When he wakes out from the pod, he will be stronger…faster…more agile…an all-around better killer. His Gun Kata will have an enhanced optical ability that will change his fighting presence into something even you would be scared to see…And this is only the beginning, Lance! Imagine what else we can do with him! What he will be able to unlock through his progression!”-Lance keeps his eyes away from Nimbus and the Doctor while he continues the conversation-“And what about The Noctum? What effects will it have on his personality?...”-The Doctor once again shrugs his arms-“He may experience a darker personality than the happy-go-lucky person he was before…but this is expected from such exposure to the Noctum….But he may not experience such a change at all…That all depends on himself really…”-The two men begin to look at the computer as the doctor begins putting more code into Nimbus’ brain and body. After a few minutes, Lance walks over to a nearby table and all of Nimbus’ gear rests on the table. The Godkiller shotgun, the two Mantra Pistols, the hidden forearm blades and the ExoFalcon System all rest on this table along with some newer gear. On the table is a new headband that has a metal front with some protruding horns. Two red circles rest on the front portion of the headband; this signifies the logo of the Doctor who is working on him. Along with the headband is a new set of clothes for Nimbus to wear. A dark brown and red robe set with matching boots and pants. A set of WARRIOR armor rests under the robe set. The realization of what is happening to Nimbus causes Lance to place his hands on the table almost sick to his stomach. The doctor notices the change of heart that Lance is having and he says to him in a smug tone-“You were the one who put a hole in his chest…He took your left arm…your left eye…Why are you even feeling anything?...You would have left him dead on the floor if you didn’t bring him to me.”- Lance looks down at the table and the images of that night flash back through his mind. He then thinks to himself as if he were talking to the docter-“Maybe…Maybe I instantly regretting killing my former student as I saw him lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood…Maybe…Maybe bringing him to you was the only way of saving him…But…But to see him as he is now…I should have left him there…At least…At least then he wouldn’t have to go through what comes next…”- Lance turns to face Nimbus’ body and he says out loud now-“He has no idea what comes next after his rebirth…”- Sezomaru: ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=slK7BW_48_w)) Sei’tan stood silently, his gaze seeming to be looking at nothing at all. His face was blank as he stood there, his mind was blank, as blank as his gaze. He was here at this laboratory of the Xiao Lang, the next base he had been assigned to guard. NINJA and SAMURAI units moved all around him, going about their business, making sure the area was fully secure, as Sei’tan should have been doing. This base was said to have been one that Sei’tan should be prepared to lay his life down for. Being prepared to die was something that was instilled into his very soul from the moment he began the soldier training program of the Xiao Lang. His mind suddenly went back to that time, his childhood, when he stood beside his brother Kraja’vi. The two of them were the strongest in their batch of children for the program. Sei’tan excelled with sword combat while his brother’s gun kata was second to none. The two of them proved every day that they were the strongest to have ever joined the program; always standing back to back whenever there was a joint training exercise, always having each other’s back. Each time two on two matches were set up, Sei’tan and Kraja’vi were always partners and dominated every opponent they came up against. Days came where they had to face each other and they always beat each other to a pulp, ending in draws. They always knew what each other was thinking or could figure the next move that the other would pull. During those times… Despite the intense training they were being put through and the hardened emotions of a soldier that they were being forced into, they stayed happy and always found time to laugh. As they grew older, things began to change and their mindsets began to wander and split apart. Both of them gained the mentality of a battle hardened soldier and to others, that’s all that they were. But when the two of them were alone, they were the brothers they had always been, laughing at each other and managing to have fun. They found themselves able to be truly happy. They always pushed each other to become better than they already were. The time soon came though… When their mindsets and their thoughts became completely different. Kraja’vi began to see fault in the program, and began to make up these stories about how the Xiao Lang was nothing but lies and so was the program. Sei’tan tried to reason with him as hard as he could but Kraja’vi wouldn’t have any of it and one day… He ran from the company. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BOi4fxjQ0lo)) Kahn chased him and ended up… Killing his brother. This drove Sei’tan into a dark corner, singling him out from the other soldiers in the program. Sei’tan was the only one to push himself, the only one he had left in the world besides those he was supposed to call “Comrades”. His emotions hardened into stone and his swordsmanship became even deadlier though he enjoyed beating his opponents to a pulp before killing them, often alternating between the blunt side and the sharp edge of his sword, Susanoo. The anger Sei’tan felt became like the edge of his blade and he was quick to snap on those close to him until Kahn showed him how to harden his anger and use it just like his weapon, honing it into his skill. He found himself growing silent, only speaking when he thought it completely necessary. There was nothing that was going to get close to Sei’tan again, nothing and no one. Sei’tan snapped out of his flashback, glancing around, seeing the base and the soldiers running around him. He shook his head slightly, wishing he could forget those memories. He casually strolled down the hallway before him, resuming his patrol. ThunrianThunrian Whisper: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qBP9NGooDgw ) " GAAAAAAAAAALEEEEEEEEE! WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Thunder had been holding onto the feathers of the massive griffon like form of Al. The Hybrid Chocobo however is more so a cimera than an actual full on Chocobo. It inherrited, all of the attributes of a Gold Chocobo, allowing it to move so fast it can run across large bodies of water, out run most moterized vehicles, and produce NO fatigue toxins whatsoever, in it's legs, allowing it to run for days on end, even if the rider falls asleep. This however requires the bird to rest in it's small form temporarily for a few hours, unless it wills itself otherwise. It can fly at mountain range altitudes, able to reach the very edge of mach, but ONLY in the air, when it takes it's final full on Areion form. it's thick fur also coats the user's body in a body-static feild, that prevents the riders skin from ripping off when it reaches high velocity speeds in the air. This chocobo basically has three stages: Chibi stage, where it's samll and compact, no bigger than a rubber band ball, runner mode, where it grows to mountible size, and is able to run great speeds and strides, finally griffin mode, where it can switch to full on flight for hours, and is resistent to the higher cold altitudes. it's a trusty companion, capable of thinking on it's own and full fledged actions. With Al in his largest form he was able to fly the boys onto the destination with ease. " Ay bro! Were coming into the LZ." Gale said to Thunder, Thunder would nod pointing at the base which was littered with men. " You look around for Nimbus! I'm gonna go in as well create a bit of trouble and make my way inside. With me causing alot of boom and bangs. You can get in with ease and Find Nimbus! But If I find her first, your gonna get me a date with that little mechanic chic your so cool with huh?!" " No way! She wouldnt want you even you ripped my beautiful face off and pulled it over that scared up mug of yours!" Thunder laughed tilting his head back as he leaped off of Alduin's back. Soaring through the air he'd close his eyes praying to The God Miphortis. Which is known as the White Warrior. He is viewed as strong, unwavering, and stubborn. He is often spoken of as being the God of Honor, Livelihood, Strength, and is known as Pandora's Champion. " Hey... I know I don't pray alot. but please... give me the strength that I need.. to get one of our comrades back!" As he spoke the words, his body would be engulfed in a bright gold. Brimming with concentrated mantra energy as he spun like a torpedo down to the ground. " NIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMBUSS!" He said as he soared through the sky and before long with a massive BOOOOOOOOOOOM! He'd land right in the middle of the fray. He wasted little to no time, his blade sheathed on his back as he went through the Base punching enemies out left to right. His Inhuman super strenght slaming enemies through walls. And through the ground, uppercutting them through ceiling and caving peoples chests in from swift and thunderous punches. The Explosion would riddle itself all throughout the base. And everyone that had been aboard it would be able to hear the chaotic result of Thunders powerful strength. " WHERE, IS, HEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Thunder has the incredible ability to defy weight limitations over many member of his race, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. His strength almost holds no bounds, able to crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight with ease. -( http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=TZh9ngCspIQ) The Hunter looks up at Nimbus, watching The Noctum fill his former students body. Nimbus’ long white hair flows across the pod, having grown quite a bit since his capture. Hunter asks The Doctor-“How long until you will release him?”-The Doctor shrugs his arms and says-“I could have released him a week ago…But my job of reaching perfection sent me to continue working on our little Slade here…Why do you ask?”- And at that moment, the sound of something crashing into the ground begins to shake the underground lab! Red lights begin to flash all around the lab and the doctor begins to shake out of his chair. Lance looks calm and unmoved by the eruption and he says to the Doctor-“Because I think the cavalry just arrived for him…”- The Doctor yells out-“You need to get out of here Lance! We know you could defend this station but you are going against Xiao Lang Orders by being here! You cannot be caught! NOW GO!...Slade will defend this station!”-Lance looks up at Nimbus once more and he says-“Good luck…Slade…”-The large Gun Mage then runs out of the lab and he quickly begins to disappear into the night, almost as if he wasn’t there to begin with. The Doctor adjusts his computer screens to become visual cameras and he sees what is going on outside. The voice of Thunder yelling out Nimbus stands out immediately and the doctor begins to go to work on his coding.-“You want Nimbus…Fine…Reap what you sow…”- After a few seconds of coding the sound of suction begins to fill the air. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHT3dpPve0o) The liquid inside of the pod begins to empty out, being sucked into one of the many tubes attached to the pod. After about ten seconds of this Nimbus’ body is lowered down to the bottom of the pod and he stands on his own two feet for the first time in months. His eyes slowly begin to open and the dark red eyes of Nimbus’ begin to scan the room. He snarls a bit as a form of yawning and his long and sharp canine teeth shine in the light. Nimbus looks down and sees The Doctor. This leads to Nimbus leaping into the air in a forward roll motion and he softly lands on his feet with ease. His body looking more muscular than he was months ago, the liquid moving down his body; having to go around his large curved muscles. Nimbus’ hair flows over his forehead and down to the bottom of his shoulders. Once standing on his own feet again, he turns to the doctor and says in a rather deep and calm tone of voice-“Good Evening, Doctor...”- The Doctor points at a screen that shows a video of Thunder running through the halls and he says-“These intruders are trying to come in here and take over my life’s work! You need to stop them!”-Nimbus looks up at the screen, watching Thunder run and punch the Xiao Lang forces.-“SLADE!”-The doctor yells out to get Nimbus from zoning out and it works. Nimbus responds to the name Slade and looks at the doctor. Knowing the plan of action that needs to take place, Nimbus looks to the doctor and says-“I will carry this task out…without failure…”- He then turns to the table and sees the gear. In the next few minutes, Nimbus getting suited up for battle in his new uniform and his weapons. He places his Mantra Pistols on his hips as per his usual setting but he keeps his God Killer in his hands, already locked cocked and ready to rock! On his back is the set of ExoFalcon wings and he is ready to change this war. Once he is ready, Nimbus begins to make his way towards the lab exit.- Sezomaru: There suddenly was a huge amount of commotion going on, the sound of fighting could be heard throughout the entire base. Sei’tan glanced in the direction of the noise, his ears twitching slightly as he realized where the sound was heading to. Sei’tan made his way towards the direction of the noise, realizing it was heading towards the main lab where the doctor’s experiment was taking place. ((http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=zXoBT7AdWCs)) Sei’tan stepped in front of the door to the experiment chamber, unsheathing his blade just as a figure came rushing towards him, the source of the noise being found. It was the male from a while back who Sei’tan had fought, the man warrior who called himself Thunder. Sei’tan pointed his blade at Thunder as if to stop him in his tracks. He stared at the male, his eyes were like burning embers as he stood, silent. Thunrian: ( http://youtu.be/m0DMfaCh4aA ) When He saw Sei'tan run his way he'd waste little to no time to simply punch the ground infront of him. And Like something out of a bugs bunnycartoon. He'd burrow his way under him using his enhanced sterngth to burst out from behind him like some kind of leapord where he'd continue to run down the hall past him completely. " Sorry no time to chat!" He'd press the button on his communicator as he dashed down the hall way. " Gale! Im gaining on the main core of the building. It says... he's in some kind of lab. At least thats what his genetic scan reads. But... on my visor its stating that his cells are.... changing... rapidly.." He said to his brother as he punched out guys left and right, making sure to build obstacles in Sei'tans way. " I'm on my way! Be safe Thunder ok don't do anything brash!" " Right! You to!" He said to his brother befoer he ended the com call. He'd rush through the building as quickly as his feet would allow him. And before long he'd be down near the entrance already to the lab. With a hard boot to the door he'd throw himself right into the room. Xiao Lang soliders all pulled out there guns and blades and began to fire out at the young man. He'd pull his arms up in X formation to block the current flow of bullets untill he used his mantra to trap all of the bullets into a energy sphere around him. " HUYYAAHH!" As He stommped his right foot a dark red aura would flow around his body in a thick layer of flaming red energy. " GET OUT OF MY WAY, RIGHT NOWWW!" ( http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140411061529/yakuza-mob-roleplay/images/7/7f/JUiox.gif ) all of the bullets would fire back at the soliders turning most of them into swissh cheese within seconds. He leaped into the air and began to leap from wall to wall just to dodge incoming gun firing. " WHERE IS NIMBUSSS!?" He'd shout as he managed to move through the gun fire only to get shot ever second or so tanking through most of them. His Anger wouldn't let him feel pain right now. Pulling his blade from his back, he'd spin it around his grasp as he pulled it over to the right for a horzontal slash. With his inhuman strength he'd smash the walls down and blast his way right into the room where Nimbus would be located. " Nimbus haha!" He said but before he had a chance to cheer for joy he'd turn back around to see a flood of Xiao Lang soliders rushing into the room. " I'm sick of this! Just let me take him home!" Thunder tossed Xcalibur into the air twice before he began to channel his mantra into it. His Xcalibur was equipted with a fire power orb and was radiating with power as he charged it. This was a basic techniue for warriors all around who had the weapons that could do it. He'd swing his blade out once. And as he did, A flame would explode outwards towards the horde of xiao lang men. The flame travled over quickly and once it hit the ground it would expand out in an explosive force which eradicates the very existence of its target. The technique was fired like an oblong blast of purple energy from his blade which completely incinerates a target upon contact. Burning most of the soliders into dust in one go. ( http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100715124548/bleach/en/images/1/13/TousenHadouno54.gif ) " Alright!" He said turning to Nimbus. " Alright, let's get outta here before it's to late!" Thunrian: ( http://youtu.be/zhbwOd2ETsM ) The Explosive force hit Thunder like a million walls caving in on him at 300 mph. " Nimbu-WHAAAAAAA!" He'd pull his arms up like an X but he pressure alone caused rips and burst of blood to explode from his forearms as hit the wall with a hard crash. " UNGH!" His head dropped as he began to slide down the wall only to fall on one knee. Holding onto Xcalibur as tight as he could. To the left of him, had been a canster of some form of Bio damaging gas that was labled. ' Do not release content without authroized personell.' More than likely some kind of failsafe for this... slade thing that Nimbus mentioned. or so Thunder thought. " Nimbus... the hells your problem! Cut this crap out right now! We have to go home!" Thunder said panting. His eyes shot left to right, behind nimbus had been an open pod, the liquid from the pod was still dripping down onto the floor creating puddles Seeming the same type of liquid had been currently dripping off of Nimbus. " Alright.... Nimbus.." Thunder said wobbling left to right. " I dont know... who this stupid, Slade guy is. But he's not who im here to get. You are." Thunder said standing back up clenching tightly to his blade as he pulled it down to his side." I know... your more than likely mad... but it wasn't our fault. Me and Gale looked for you. But there kept your location under wraps... they didnt want to reveal your location. I dont know why, but if you come home. We can figure this out... so cut the crap. I don't know what they did to you Nimbus... But if you resist... I'll have no choice.. But to attack you." He said puncturing. " Sladeeeeee!" Said the doctor who came back in for last minute gatherings. " These Scum, these Yun Corp scum hurt your... your family! Yes, your mother and father both! Don't believe a word he says to you. I am your only friend!" He said laughing manically. " HAHAHAHAHA, ME, THE GOOD DOCTOR DONT YOU KNOW!? I AM YOUR FRIEND, NOT THESE YUN CORP SCUM. SO DO YOU BUDDY OL PAL A FAVOR AND KILL THEM SLADE, KILL THEM ALLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAAHAH!" Thunder turned to the doctor with a scowl that could rival that of the most evil men. " What did you do.... to him..." He said turning to the doctor. " HAHAHA EVEN IF I BROKE IT DOWN TO YOU IN A KINDERGARDEN FORMATTING YOU WOULDNT COMPREHEND. I GAVE HIM THE POWERT TO CRUSH YOU YUN CORP BASTARDS!" " I know we've done alot to hurt your country and on-" " My COuntry!? Screw the Xiao lang, screw every country! This is truly for me. I have my own Agenda. Now Slade, show them your power. Show the strength of a GOD! HAHAHAAHAH" Thunder eye's slanted. Pulling his blade around in his hand in a tight clench as he blasted off into the air. Spinning his blade around swiftly pulling it Diagonally over his head. " YOU TALK TO MUCH, YOU STUPID DOCTOR! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY FRIEEEND!" Thunder said getting ready to split the good doc right down the middle. " S-S-S-S-SLADDDDDDDDDEEE HELP MEEEEEEEEE!" He'd say covering his hands over his face to defend himself form his young attacker./////Meanwhile/////( http://youtu.be/tmtOxvPsFt0 ) " Xiao Lang, grow more and more desperate as the days draw out." Said President Yun talking to his head advisor/vice president. "... So I've heard. They've taken captaive a few of our men and women. One from each of our branches. One From OPERATIVE, another from your Iconic and beloved WARRIOR. I thought that super solider gene you placed inside of them made them unstoppable. " Said the Advisor. " In time they do, Thunder we gave an Extra dose of. Thus why he's excelling so fast. But he'd be the first to face the Degredation. His brother, he got a differnt dose of it all together. Ironically unlike his brother. It's making him a late bloomer. Although when he becomes a butterfly... he'll be the most beautiful of them all. My OPERATIVES are all changing as well. Remy being one of them, his skills increase on a daily i just wish his smart mouth would fall off of his fucking place. Nimbus and Kai both showed great potentail. And Among there peers, they were the odd ones. Nimbus did nothing but read manga. And Kai was always doing missions. She rarely ever slept it seems. So these two were purposely targeted. And the reason why i didnt pursue them both right away. Is because I needed to see for myself Just what and why they would capture those two. And Now I know. The most vulnerable pick's. Not weak minded, but Vulnerable. The one's most likely to turn us. Gale and Remy both show that trait to turn. But there both to laid back to honestly care. Thunders has his foot so far up his ass he wouldnt do it anyways. Always wanting to be... a good little solider. But those two, I cant perdict them that well. And thats why they were chosen. Hahah... well done Xiao Lang. If they can't bring them back to us. We will have to kill them. They both hold information that can be extracted for the enemies sake. I don't have a choice anymore. If our men fail this one.... then they can say good bye to there comrades. " President Yun said turning to his advisor. " And what of the war heads sir?" Yun smiled. " Send them to the Hades president tetsu. Haha, he may find more use for them than us." - Slade listens to Thunder, confused about what he is talking about. He thinks to himself-“Who is…this Nimbus?...”-Slade’s mind begins to wonder but nothing of Nimbus comes up in his brain. But the more Thunder talks about going home and him being friends, Slade begins to calm down. Almost like a mindless animal, Slade reacts to those who react off of him. With no memory of who is other than the name “Slade” and the doctor being inputted into his brain, it is only normal for him to begin to wonder. But before Thunder can get any further into Slade’s head, The Doctor comes out yelling that it is Yun Corps fault for Slade’s family to die. Once the doctor begins to talk and Thunder reacting with his words, Slade begins to rage due to his confusion. His body begins to erupt a bright red static electricity as he clinches his head with his hands. Finally he bursts when he sees Thunder leaping towards The Doctor. With the doctor screaming for help, Slade yells out as his arms are thrown back-“EEEENNNOOOUGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!”- (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DJUXO4wk42s) As this happens, Slade’s body becomes engulfed with a bright red flame aura that extends up to the roof of the building and rips the roof apart, exploding the surface and extending out into the sky. At the same time, Slade’s body releases a ripple shockwave effect that spreads across the entire lab. The shockwaves are powerful enough to destroy everything in the lab, hitting the metal pods with enough force like someone stepping on a soda can. This also causes the doctor to fly back into the wall and hit his head on the metal wall with a loud thud! This would also effect Thunder as he is in the vulnerable position of being in mid-air while this is happening, potentially causing him to also be launched into one of the metal walls. The winds begin to push against Slade's body, creating a cyclonic vortex around the lab. (http://25.media.tumblr.com/00da4fece1b68818510ff0178454deae/tumblr_mfndwu0m3R1rxwevro1_500.gif) Because of the roof being blown open, The Super Cell Thunderstorm that is taking place outside begins to enter the lab. The heavy rain and lightning begins to fill the lab, due to all the metal attraction inside of the lab. The lab becomes a hell as the lightning begins to strike all around the lab, getting close to striking all three of them with every passing moment. The Doctor looks up and says to himself-“The power…of a God…”-Little did they all know is that when Slade created that cyclonic vortex it aided the Super Cells downdraft in the rear side of the cloud. At that moment of cyclonic rotation, the air within the atmosphere begins to spin cyclonically along with Slade’s rotation. This speeds up the Wall Cloud that is the pre-curser stage to the formation of a Tornado. Because of that, a large F5 sized Funnel Cloud begins to lower down onto the floor. In the process of a few seconds, a large tornadic storm forms directly above the lab. If Thunder didn’t get out of this lab before the funnel cloud touches the ground to form the tornado he would be sucked up. Slade would look towards Thunder without knowing what he had just done to the atmosphere with his burst of power and says-“You will not hurt the Doctor!”-If Thunder were to look overhead he would see the funnel cloud coming down towards them ready to touchdown on the surface within a matter of seconds. By now he also feels the suction that the funnel cloud is bringing as large pieces of the lab begin to get sucked up into the cloud. With the heavy weight of the sword that Thunder carries, he could resist for a few seconds due to the amount of wind speed needed to lift him up. So the choice is now up to Thunder. He is placed with a decision that will change the pages of his life….Leave behind Nimbus…Fight Slade and potentially get sucked into an F5 tornado…Try to attack the doctor again…He would only have a short amount of time to choose before it be too late for him to make a choice at all.- Thunrian: ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TauPsB4ZECs ) Thunder would have been holding onto a metal pole for dear life once Nimbus had tapped into something that would make even 1st class warriors shudder in fear. Everyone thing would flow in slow motion to the young man as he watched soliders left and right get sucked up into the air. His eyes looked over to the knocked out doctor and his eyes shot back over to Nimbus again. His heart racing, chest pounding. His breathing had hastned and when he saw that bits and pieces of the base began to crumble and compress due to destruction. He knew what he was facing was beyond his own capablites. Without a moments notice he had been thrown into the air with the breeze of a hellish wind. His blade as well as it tossed them both into the air untill some form of debris or another had hit him hard enough that he managed to drop it. "...Ungh!" He said holding his neck as he was sucked into the funnel getting blasted off into the skin tearing winds. "... Nim..." Gale had rushed out of the other side of the base when he saw Thunder get sucked up into the air. " THUNDERRR!" He said rushing towwards the area as fast as his legs would allow him to. " THUNDERRR! THUNDEEERRR!" Was all heard when he began to suffocate. His lungs filled to the brim with air that wasnt his own. his vison started to blacken. " THUNDERRRRRRR!" He heard gale say one more time before he heard...( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eb6MF0IfsvQ ) " Thunder... get off your ass. How are you gonna make 1st class like that. I've told you time and time again. Heroes are made not born. You think just because things were easy that they were gonna stay easy!" Thunders eyes flickered through the darkness. "...Pops..?" He said turning his head left to right in the ocean of darkness only for him to his hear father say once more. ".... No time for slacking. Be Strong. Even when you dont have anymore strength." Color returned to the world as he had been driting the barrols of the whirl pool.( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jIzxNWjuGp0 ) He turned himself around with a hard twist his body still rapidly drifting in the air. " Damn you Nimbus... i warned you.." He said using his Automail arm to latch onto a form of Debree. He used his other arm smashing his fist into it and leveld it so it could be rode on. He'd begin to ride the tunnel out as he soared into the air. Using the Mantra in his body and the thunder power orb in his arm his arm began to glow a bright blue. " LETS DO THIS!" With the Thunder orb. It allows thunder a various amount of eletric techniques and the such. With it, he can create, shape and manipulate electromagnetism which (with the exception of gravitation) account for almost all physical phenomena observable to the unaided human senses, including light and other electromagnetic radiation, all of chemistry, most of mechanics (excepting gravitation), and of course magnetism and electricity. Due to the intense versatility with electricity (such as electrocution, heat generation, computer and mind hacking, and electrolysis) and magnetism (such as metal manipulation, magnetic levitation, atomic manipulation, and attract and repel), electromagnetism is one of the most powerful and versatile elemental manipulation in existence. Thunder touched one metal flying debris soaring by him with his glowing blue arm and it blasted out an eletric magnetic pulse to a ton of other metal debris soaring upwards. The Speed of the electromagnetic current began to soar down untill it hit one linger piece of metal that had been about 15 feet away from Nimbus. And it had travled down towards the piece of metal 15 feet from nimbus within the time frame of 3 seconds. " ALRIGHT! Once I let go of this Debris... the current will drop and that'll be my last chance. So I have to make this work. I'll have exactly 2 seconds to pull this off.." He said as his eyes had been glowing. Letting go of the metal piece, and the catalyst for the electromagnetic current he pulled the metal he had been riding on over the current and like some electrobaord express way. it'd begin to zip him down the tunnel at such a tremendous speed that it caused the storm to explode outward and dispel itself due to powerful disturbance of the currents that seemed like it had been split in half due to the speed alone. All of the storms electric shocks that would have occured would all soar and into his arm. Seeing that his arm was being used as a metal rod at this point, creating yet again another electromagnetic charge. Once he had been near the lab again he spotted his blade and with his metal arm he fired another electric charge at his blade and the electormagnetism would pull his blade over to him while he continued to soar to Nimbus. His speed would have been beyond Mach 5 atleast and his dermal skin was starting to rip and tear from the soaring speed. " NIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMBUS!"-c- Thunrian: He said as the cloud exploded outwards completely and like to him and Nimbus it would have seemed like it had been in slow motion. Because all of that stated above, had happened within the blink of an eye. With his right hand extended ready and aimed to send a punch at Nimbus's jaw to knock him out. His left hand would have been holding Xcalibur which the arm holding the blade had been across his chest. And Litterally, at the lest yacto second of time. Thunder would have pulled his blades blunt side towards Nimbu's rib cage on the right side. The punch had been a fake out and with the inhuman and seering speed. It would have thrown off someone with Nimbus's new Sensory skills. The Strike would have been so hard that once and if it hit. It would have knocked his comrade out so that he'd be able to take him home later. -E- -( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y_3tFfoSFdc) The winds continue to lift the entire lab into the sky and the doctor continues to sit, leaning against the wall clinching his laptop. He says to himself-“I have created the perfect being! I HAVE SUCCEEDED!”- But while the doctor began to boast, he was unaware of what Thunder was doing in the skies above him. As Thunder began to charge down from the skies with his Lightning Technique, Slade slowly looks up and says-“You will not defeat me…with the flash of lightning…”-Slade’s hair lifts up as he focuses his Mantra within his body. As this happens, the red aura once again slowly forms around his body like a flame. Slade begins to prepare a solid defense to defend whatever Thunder has coming down at him with. As this happens, one of the metal rods swings around the lab and hits the doctor in the head, causing him to lose grip of the laptop. Once the laptop is released it is sent flying into the tornado and he yells out-“NNOOOO! MY LIFE’s WORK!”-At that moment, Thunder swings down with his mighty fist! If he were to look into Slade’s eyes he would see a change in his pupil size. Once this happens, Slade slows down the time frame that they are both moving at as it almost looks like he had frozen time. But this is only in Slade’s mind for him to get a better ominous view of everything around him. He sees the trail of lightning that Thunder’s body gives off and Slade begins to charge his defense. He smirks as everything around him moves slower than a snails movements. Just as it looks like Slade would take the upper hand and end the fight in a quick hurry. Using his forearm mechanism, the hidden blade within his left forearm shoots out and Slade prepares to catch Thunder in his vulnerable position. Because he is moving so fast he would be unable to come to a halt in such a short amount of time. Slade plans to thrust his arm forward as Thunder punches so he may slab Thunder in the throat, hitting the jugular artery. As the two look like they are about to collide, the small metal pieces float around them and Slade says-“Return to Pandora…”-Meanwhile in the sky, the laptop flies in the cyclonic rotation of the tornado and as luck would have it, blades of grass picked up by the tornado begin to pierce right through the laptop, breaking it into pieces. Scientifically speaking, moving at an F5 tornadic speed would cause anything within its rotation to become a weapon. A blade of grass can turn into a blade as it moves fast enough to tear through metal. It has been shown before that during an F3 tornado that a single piece of Hay was able to piece through a tree completely as if it were a throwing knife. Because of this, the laptop quickly goes offline and loses its control over Slade. Once the laptop becomes destroyed, Slade’s eyes quickly shut and his body begins to collapse down to the floor. Even within this quick instant, Thunder would see that Slade’s body had almost been shut down like a computer. This also doesn’t change the fact that Thunder would be unable to stop his motion. So whether he wanted too or not, his punch would hit with full force. Upon impact, a huge shockwave would echo throughout the remaining pieces of the lab and Slade’s body goes flying back, breaking through the metal wall! His body flips and cartwheels like a ragdoll breaking through wall after wall until he finally comes to a stop, over one hundred feet from the lab they were in. But even to Thunder’s surprise if he were to go and follow the path that Slade had been on; he would see that Slade’s body looks as if it had not taken anything at all. The surprisingly powerful durability that Slade has would show as only a few drops of blood would trickle out of his mouth after taking the punch from Thunder. With the computer now gone, The Doctor holds no control over Slade but he still is not the Nimbus that Thunder knows. He may never be that person again.- ThunrianThunrian Whisper: ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pj0JwHQer_c ) The Punch had been landed and Nimbus body went soaring outward. The moment it looked like he'd hit something hard Gale would come out of the wood work catching his friend in some rolling flip like motion. " Thunder! Let's go!" Thunder who's body would need some serious hospital work after this. His organs felt compressed and all of his ribs felt broken as he panted and fought to keep standing. "... Wait! I gotta get THIS asshole!" He said leaping over the debris and finally jumping to the upper part of the lab. He slammed his fist into the doctors jaw knocking him out with one clean punch. After doing so he'd load him up onto Alduin with the rest of the peeps. " This is Thunder reporting back to base, I've obtained Nimbus. He seems to have gone through some pyschological trauma. But... it's still him. I also have a prisoner along with us. A Scitensit that may be able to explain as to what's going on with Nimbus. No Casualites. And it was a mission success. Thunder out." He said leaning back onto the massive bird panting for air as he closed his eyes. passing out on the trip back to base. Mission complete. Category:Arc 1